Enough is Never Enough
by whenwilltheyrealize
Summary: So I asked some of my friends for a three-word story prompt and I wrote these stories based off of what they asked for. My prompts were Voldemort Sexy Raphael, Gay Dragon Snape, and Mabel(Gravity Falls) Adventure Bear. Please don't judge me, I was really bored.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Voldemort. I am the Dark Lord. And I am gay for a turtle named Raphael. He is an angry one, never understood by his brothers, but I understand him, oh do I understand him. _

_"_Voldy! Where'd ya go? Come back to bed." Raphael commanded.

"Fine. But I hope you know that you're not allowed to command me like that when other people are here."

"Good thing nobody's here then. Wanna have some more sex?"

Voldemort sighed, "Haven't you had enough?"

Raphael snorted, "Its never enough when it's sex with _you._"

Voldemort stepped towards the bed, "Then I have one request, Ralphy."

"Uh uh uh, what are you supposed to call me?" Raphael interjected.

"Fine then, My God of Sexiness, I have one request. I get to top this time."

The God of Sexiness snorted again. "Never, now stop asking and get on my lap."

"It was worth a try."

The end


	2. To Tell or Not to Tell

He didn't know how he would ever tell him. This was his deepest secret, something he hadn't even told Lily. He was half dragon. _I, the half-blood Prince am a dragon. That foul Potter boy thought I called myself that because my father was a muggle. As if. But, how will I tell Spock?_

"Snape! There you are, I have been mathematically searching the grounds. It is not in your habit to dwell here." His lover commented.

Snape grumbled, "not everybody follows their habits to the letter. I needed some air."

"Ah yes, the humans and their need to be outside for some 'air'. I will never understand you."

"Oh shut up. I have something I need to tell you, you see I am not just a human. I am also a... a dragon." Snape mumbled the last part of his sentence, shyly glancing up to see what Spock would say.

"That- that is-" Spock was at a loss for words.

"Oh go on, taunt me tell me how disgusting I am. How despicable I am. I won't be too offended."

Spock looked shocked at Shapes words.

"I was going to say, that is the hottest thing I have ever heard, come here."

Spock grabbed Snape and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

"And if anyone tells you that you are not perfect," Spock threatened, "I will rip their limbs off."

"I have no doubt that you would." Snape mumbled against his lovers throat.

The end


	3. One Crazy Adventure

_Hello! My name is Mabel. My brother and I go on tons of adventures, but today is different. We went on a camping trip and soon discovered that bears had taken all of our food and gear. We found their tracks all over the campsite. We are following their tracks, hoping to find them and get our stuff back._

"Mabel! I found something."

She turned, "Whatda find?"

Dipper pointed, "Look, it's my compass." He picked up the compass and turned it over, "They broke it!"

Mabel just sighed, "They're bears Dipped, they don't know any better."

"Whatever, let's just keep going."

They traveled for many a mile, following the tracks until they reached a cave.

Mabel dashed ahead, eager to see where the bears has taken their stuff.

"Mabel! Wait, bears are dangerous, you could get killed!" Dipper shouted.

"I'll be fine!" She shouted back, not slowing down.

Dipper sighed and followed her at a more wary pace.

_Why won't she ever listen? Does she even care that she could get hurt?_

Mabel stopped a few steps into the cave. "Wow," she whispered. It wasn't just a normal cave it was a man cave! Completely decked out with sports memorabilia and videogames and giant tv screens! Suddenly a massive form got up from the La-z-boy chair that has been facing away from the entrance.

"Mabel, are the bears here? What the-"

He stopped as the from moved into the light.

"Who are you and why have you come here," he called out in a low, sexy voice.

"Um, well sorry, we're uh." Dipper stammered.

"My name's Mabel and this is my brother Dipper! We were following some tracks after all our stuff got stolen. I guess those were your tracks?"

They were indeed. For this was no normal man. From the waist down he had the rippling muscles and fur of a bear, complete with bear paws for feet. From the chest up he was equally ripped with a six pack and glowing tan skin.

"I am the last of the bear people. We have survived for many centuries, taking female humans as brides and taking the items stupid campers bring when they get too close to our territory. I will kill the both of you unless you, Mabel agree to be my bride and bear my cubs."

"What?!" Dipper shouted, "No way are you going to take my sister!"

"Oh?" The half-bear cocked his head, "Are you planning to take her as your bride, to be a your children?"

Dipper flushed, "Of course not, she's my sister!"

"Then you have no right to her. She will be mine." The half-bear reached for Mabel.

"Wait! If I agree to be your wife, you will not hurt Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"You are correct, fair one. Now come here and I will let him go."

A-alright, I guess" Mabel started walking to him.

"Mabel no! You can't do this! We'll find another way."

Mabel shook her head, "Its fine Dipper. He won't hurt me, and he's hot."

"But, how could- Mabel no."

"Dipper, just leave." She walked to the half-bear. "What is your name?"

"They call me TuliTulio the wife-taker."

Mabel stopped, "Wait just a minute there mister, how many wives do you actually have?"

"Twenty three."

"Uh-uh mister Tulio. I am not going to be your twenty fourth wife. You are just gonna have to get someone else."

Tulip looked shocked. "You will not be my wife?"

Mabel shook her head. "Nope, and now we're leaving, see ya later bear guy."

Tulip looked too shocked to stop them, "See ya, I guess..."

Outside the cave Dipper grabbed Mabel.

"What the check just happened? How did he not kill us?"

Mabel laughed, "Oh haha that was just a projection he made. There was a projector behind him and did you see him flicker once? He was probably just some hermit or something."

Dipper shook his head, "I never saw him flicker..."

"Lets just go home Dipper, okay?"

"Okay."

Back in the cave the half-bear Sat down. "I need to get out more."

The end


End file.
